Sparkling Eyes
by Beta Blocker
Summary: Cinta itu tidak perlu di ucapkan, bukan? Lagipula binar mata saja sudah berbicara, jelas sekali. Apa Min Yoongi bisa mengelak dari yang seperti itu? sepertinya tidak. [BTS - YoonMin - BL Yoongi x Jimin]
1. Chapter 1

**Sparkling Eyes**

YoonMin

Seme!Yoongi Uke!Jimin

BL/Drabble or Chaptered?

.

.

.

 **Backsound:** Boom Clap – Charlie XCX

.

 **~oOo~**

 _Aku tak mendengar apapun dan aku tak ingin mendengar apapun, binar matanya saja sudah berbicara, bagiku sudah cukup._

Detik menjadi menit, menit menjadi puluhan menit, menit berlalu dan ia menyadari bahwa _rumah_ masih jauh. Seandainya tak dihadang dengan beberapa dokumen penting yang harus diperiksa kembali, pastinya Namjoon sudah memberinya tumpangan gratis dengan senang hati. Lagipula, berjalan kaki menuju rumah juga tidak buruk.

" _Hyung, dompetmu tertinggal di atas meja."_

Baru saja ia menginjakkan kaki di depan lobi, pesan singkat itu masuk dan mau tak mau harus memeriksa kantong celananya, _nihil._

" _Kuantar saja ke sana, ya?"_

Saat itu juga, tangannya refleks mendial angka satu dan melakukan panggilan cepat. _Tidak, aku tidak akan menyusahkanmu._ Meskipun lelaki berambut brunette itu harus menekankan berkali-kali kepada orang yang ada di seberang sana.

Yoongi membuka ikatan dasinya kasar, benda panjang itu terlalu lama bertengger di lehernya sehingga rasanya tercekik, mematikan, menghabisi napasnya perlahan meskipun nyatanya beban dasi itu tak sebanding dengan harga yang ia bayar saat bertatap mata dengan ayahnya, sorot dengki dan kekecewaan yang terpampang jelas di sana, _Yoongi sakit hati dan tak kalah kecewa._

Petrichor memang menenangkan, tapi genangan itu menjengkelkan.

 _Jimin-ku susah payah mencuci celana ini, tahu._

Ia tersenyum kecil di sela raut lelah,memikirkan _nya_ saja sudah membuat benar-benar rindu, _kira-kira apa yang sekarang dia lakukan? Sudah tidurkah? Menungguku kah?_

Ah, biar saja tertidur, harinya pasti sangat membuatnya lelah.

 _Jiminku._

 **~oOo~**

"Chim?"

Dari jauh tampak seseorang berambut sekelam malam tengah bermain ranting pohon yang ia percikkan di atas genangan air, semula ia ragu jika itu _terkasihnya,_ namun lama-kelamaan motif dari sweater bermotif garis jingga dan kuning itu semakin memperjelas segalanya, _itu Jimin._

Langkah kakinya menjadi besar-besar, bahkan setengah berlari. Apa yang dilakukan anak nakal itu malam-malam begini? Di luar rumah, oh tidak, di luar _blok kumuh_ mereka?

"Chim?"

Sosok itu berjingkat karena kaget, namun seketika ia berdiri dan memeluk Yoongi.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang tunggu saja di rumah? Kalau kau diganggu lagi bagaimana?"

Jimin menggeleng lemah, bibirnya mengerucut mendengarkan perkataan Yoongi, ia kan juga ingin berlaku romantis!

" _Aku ingin menunggumu pulang, di sini? Apa tidak boleh juga?"_

"Ti–tidak maksudku, kau bisa menungguku di rumah saja kan?" Yoongi membelai lembut rambut belakang Jimin dengan sayang, apa kekasihnya itu tidak sadar jika ia sedang dikhawatirkan?

" _Kookie mengajariku cara menendang, Yoongi jelek, jika mereka menggangguku, aku akan menendangnya, seperti ini!"_

Yoongi refleks mundur selangkah saat Jimin tiba-tiba mengangkat kakinya ke depan dan hampir mengenai pinggulnya, dan itu semua membuat Jimin memekik dan _meminta maaf._

"Hussttt, sudah ya sudah, iya baiklah baiklah, kau pandai menjaga diri sendiri sekarang, tapi jangan terlalu sering bermain sendiri jika tidak sedang bersamaku, mengerti?"

Yoongi menangkup pelan pipi gemuk Jimin dan menatap binarnya langsung. Binar itu akan selalu nampak indah dan membuat jatuh hati apapun kondisinya, saat Jimin tertawa, terseyum, malu, merajuk, menangis, dan bahkan tetap mempesona saat mereka sama-sama sedang terbawa nafsu.

 _Mata Jimin menyipit, oh lihat ia sedang bahagia._

 _Dan detak jantung Yoongi berdetak tidak karuan._

"Ayo kita pulang, Chim." Yoongi meraih tangan kanan Jimin dan saling mengaitkan jemari mereka, tak terpisahkan.

"Ibu? Bagaimana dengan Ibu? Sudah tidur, ya?"

Jimin hanya mengangguk.

Sambil berjalan beriringan pelan, Yoongi mendongak dan menatap langit malam yang saat ini menaungi mereka, bintang yang bermunculan setelah hujan indahnya bukan main.

"Romantis sekali ya, kenapa aku baru menyadarinya? Kau menungguku pulang, lalu berjalan bersama bergandengan tangan..." Yoongi mengangkat genggaman tangan mereka.

"...di malam yang bertabur bintang seperti ini."

Rona merah muda tipis tercetak di pipi Jimin.

"Oh iya, apakah bahasa isyaratku mengalami peningkatan, Chim? Kurasa ya."

" _Tidak juga, kau masih dalam level standart!"_

"Benarkah? Hmmm...berarti kau harus mengajariku lebih keras!"

Tak ada gerakan tangan yang rumit, Jimin hanya mengangkat kepalan tangannya yang bebas ke udara, memberi isyarat kepada Yoongi bahwa mereka berdua harus bekerja dan belajar lebih giat lagi.

 _Aku yakin, suara sepihak milik kami pun cukup menjelaskan segalanya, tanpa kata, tanpa intonasi, hanya binar matanya saja, bagiku sudah cukup._

 _Dia semestaku, Park Jimin._

 **TBC or END?**

Maaf nyampah malam2.

Lagi galau, eaaaa ~

Mau lanjut atau sampai sini aja?

Mind to review?


	2. 1st Meet

**Sparkling Eyes**

YoonMin

Seme!Yoongi Uke!Jimin

.

.

.

 **1** **st** **Meet**

 **~oOo~**

* * *

 _Yoongi sangat berterima kasih atas kepenatan yang menderanya sore itu._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Namjoon."

" _Yes, Sir."_

"Jadwalku hari ini kosong, kan?"

" _Calm down, Yoongi-yah. Sebenarnya sekretaris dari lelaki tua yang paling kau hindari itu terus mendesakku untuk mengatur jadwal pertemuanmu dengannya sore ini, kalau kau tidak ingin aku bisa menolaknya dengan senang hati."_

Terdengar desahan lelah setelah itu, Yoongi yakin bahwa Namjoon memang benar-benar sudah jengah.

" _Suara cemprengnya benar-benar mengganggu."_

"Bagus. Kau memang asistenku yang terbaik."

" _Apa itu berarti gajiku akan naik bulan depan?"_

"Heung? Nominal yang masuk ke dalam rekeningmu tiap bulan lebih besar dari rata-rata penghasilan karyawan di Seoul, Kim Namjoon. Apa kau masih belum puas dengan itu?"

" _Keturunan Min memang terkenal sangat irit."_

Yoongi terbahak di sela percakapan mereka yang memang bisa diprediksi akan selalu berakhir dengan ejekan dan umpatan yang saling dilontarkan satu sama lain. Kim Namjoon adalah satu-satunya _sahabat_ yang Yoongi punya, itu pula-lah yang membuat dirinya dengan serta merta menekan tombol berlambangkan angka satu pada _intercom_ di atas mejanya saat ia sedang membutuhkan hiburan.

" _Aku akan pergi ke coffee shop sebentar lagi Jinnie menungguku di sana, kau ingin sesuatu?"_

"Americano?"

" _Terhidang di mejamu beberapa saat lagi, Sir."_

"Thanks, Namjoonie."

" _Very welcome."_

Ah, jadi Namjoon akan pergi kencan di sela-sela waktu lemburnya ya?

Benar-benar pintar memanfaatkan kesempatan, kalau tahu begini kan Yoongi tidak perlu memintanya untuk menemani dirinya lembur, _dasar pemakan gaji buta._

Lelaki brunette itu meraih ponsel yang tergeletak di salah satu sudut meja kerjanya yang bisa dibilang berantakan. Beberapa dokumen penting bahkan ia anggap seperti tak berharga, melupakan bahwa kertas-kertas itu akan membawanya menuju sukses memenangkan proyek senilai milyaran won.

Yoongi memang telah dididik untuk _memimpin,_ ayahnya menerapkan dasar-dasar bisnis semenjak ia kecil dan bahkan bisa dibilang belum cukup pantas untuk menerima materi berat semacam saham dan bagaimana memimpin sebuah perusahaan besar yang sekarang ia bawahi.

Ponsel canggih miliknya tengah memutar lagu-lagu lama milik _The Beatles_ dan _U2,_ juga beberapa lagu milik seniman-seniman lama idolanya. Yoongi adalah lelaki yang hidup di era modernisasi tapi entah mengapa seleranya malah mengacu pada sesuatu yang berbau _lawas_ dan _everlasting._ Bibirnya mencebik pelan saat notifikasi dalam ponselnya hanya berisikan puluhan _e-mail_ yang masuk sebagian besar hanya dari klien dan rekan bisnis.

Untuk beberapa waktu Yoongi pikir hidupnya membosankan, _flat,_ tidak bewarna dan monoton. Namjoon pernah berkata bahwa sudah saatnya ia berpikir tentang cinta dan hal-hal yang berbau romantis, tetapi jika mengingat manusia di sekelilingnya hanya penjilat berdasi dan ber- _stiletto_ mahal ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk mendekatkan diri dengan hal-hal seperti itu.

Yoongi menghempaskan tubuhnya pada sandaran kursi dan merenggangkan ikatan dasi di lehernya, melirik sebentar arloji yang tersemat lalu memandang miris jendela kantornya yang memperlihatkan langit yang mulai bewarna jingga.

Sudah sesore ini? Ia lantas beranjak dari kursi kerjanya.

 _Yoongi hanya butuh bernapas dengan udara segar._

 **~oOo~**

Yoongi sangat tidak suka jika dihormati secara berlebihan. Demi apapun, ia hanya pemuda berusia dua puluh empat tahun yang kebetulan beruntung dilahirkan sebagai pewaris tunggal sebuah perusahaan besar.

Hampir mendekati lobi samar ia melihat ke arah coffee shop dan tertawa kecil saat melihat Namjoon yang tengah membungkuk meminta maaf kepada Pak Kim, kepala keamanan perusahaan yang memang sudah mendedikasikan dirinya selama puluhan tahun.

Pak Kim adalah orang yang sangat baik di mata Yoongi di antara ribuan orang yang ia kenal, tetapi tetap saja Pak Kim adalah orang paling horror di mata Namjoon karena ia adalah ayah Kim Seokjin kekasihnya, dengan kata lain, Pak Kim adalah _calon mertuanya._

Baru selangkah ia keluar dari pintu lobi, udara sore yang segar dan menyejukkan langsung menyapa inderanya yang pengap oleh kesibukan. Perusahaan milik keluarga Min memang tidak dipusatkan di tengah kota, karena cabang utama yang di rintis sedikit demi sedikit oleh kakek Yoongi berdiri di daerah pinggiran Seoul yang orang bahkan takkan percaya bahwa ada perusahaan sebesar itu di sini.

Kakeknya ingin mempertahankan kenangan akan kerja keras, _katanya._

Ia melihat seorang penjaga terkaget dan mulai berlari dengan tergopoh-gopoh saat melihatnya berjalan kaki keluar gerbang.

"Tuan Muda Min, apa yang anda lakukan di sini? Apa perlu saya panggilkan sopir anda?"

"Tidak usah, aku hanya ingin berjalan-jalan sebentar."

"Ma–maaf ?"

Yoongi menepuk pelan pundak petugas itu.

"Kubilang, aku hanya ingin berjalan-jalan sebentar di sekitar sini dan nanti aku akan kembali, sekarang kembalilah bertugas, mengerti?"

"Baik, Tuan Muda."

Tak ada lagi bantahan meskipun petugas itu tetap berdiri mematung di tempatnya dan memasang raut bingung saat Yoongi mulai berjalan menjauh dan hilang dari pandangan.

Kakeknya pernah bercerita, bahwa di dekat perusahaan terdapat sebuah lapangan bola milik seorang bangsawan Korea yang disumbangkan untuk tempat bermain anak-anak di sana, dan kakeknya sering menghabiskan waktu di sana saat penat tengah menderanya. Yoongi juga biasa bermain bola dengan teman-teman lelakinya di sekolah elit dulu, ia juga ingin merasakan sensasi bermain bola dengan anak-anak daerah pinggiran.

Saat melewati blok demi blok, tak jarang ia mendapati gadis-gadis muda yang merona dan terpesona akan parasnya yang memang rupawan, _yang ia sendiri bahkan jarang mengakui itu._

Karena ia berjalan dengan hati yang tenang sampai tak terasa lapangan itu mulai terlihat dan ia bersorak dalam hati membayangkan semenyenangkan apa nanti. Yoongi mempercepat jalannya namun malah menemukan sesuatu yang ganjil di sana.

Tepat di tengah lapangan ia melihat seseorang tengah mengejar sebuah buku yang saling dilemparkan oleh segerombolan pemuda yang mengelilinginya. Tawa terbahakpun terdengar membahana di tengah padang rumput yang luas tatkala pemuda itu tertatih dan jatuh saat mencoba meraih buku yang tengah dipermainkan tersebut.

Yoongi berjalan semakin dekat dan samar ia mendengarkan percakapan mereka.

"Hey, si bisu yang selalu berlindung di bawah ketiak ibunya! Kau menginginkan ini? Ambil-lah jika kau mampu!"

Belum sempat pemuda itu meraih bukunya, anak lelaki yang memakai jersey club sepak bola _Real Madrid_ itupun dengan sengaja melemparkan benda itu kepada teman yang ada di seberangnya.

"Kau ingin buku bergambar konyolmu ini kembali, bisu?" Pemuda itu tetap saja mengejar bukunya yang terbang kesana kemari, Yoongi pikir apakah anak-anak itu tidak ada kerjaan? Jika memang ya harusnya mereka semua membantunya menyelesaikan dokumen-dokumen yang berserakan di atas meja kerjanya. Dan apa-apaan pemuda yang di tengah itu, apa ia tidak bisa merelakan saja buku bergambarnya di ambil oleh mereka dan membeli yang baru? Sungguh pekerjaan yang sia-sia.

Terlalu lama ia bergumam sendiri dan menyadari bahwa salah satu dari mereka menjegal kaki pemuda tersebut sampai ia jatuh terjungkal dan meringis pelan sembari memegangi kaki kirinya.

"Kau menyerah, Jimin si bisu? Kau akan mengadukan kami pada siapa kali ini? Ibumu? Jungkook? Atau temanmu yang lain, heh!"

Yoongi berjalan mendekat dan mendapati pemuda yang terduduk itu kini mendongak menghadap salah satu dari mereka yang berteriak, wajahnya kesal dan marah bukan main tetapi ia tak melakukan apa-apa, hanya duduk terdiam sambil mendengarkan dirinya sendiri dicemooh.

"Sudah pasti si bisu akan mengadu pada Jungkook, dia kan tidak punya teman lagi!" Sahut salah seorang lagi, tangannya yang memukul kepala pemuda itu tak pelak membuat Yoongi naik darah.

Mereka benar-benar keterlaluan.

"Hey! Kalian tidak ada kerjaan, huh! Apa seperti ini yang kalian kerjakan diwaktu luang? Mengerjai orang lemah? Beginikah anak muda Korea jaman sekarang?!"

Semua mata tertuju pada Yoongi dan wajah merah padamnya yang terbentuk karena amarah. Mata Yoongi terpaku pada pemuda yang terduduk dan menunduk, bahunya bergetar seperti menahan isakan.

"APA! Kalian ingin menghajarku? Kau tahu gedung milik keluarga Min di seberang blok ini? Aku pemiliknya dan akan kupanggil kawanan bodyguard-ku jika kalian tetap berada di situ, bocah-bocah nakal!"

Beberapa diantara mereka memasang wajah terkejut dan beringsut takut, mereka sudah pasti kenal keluarga Min yang begitu tersohor dan mereka masih cukup waras untuk tidak mencari gara-gara dengan seorang anggota keluarga bangsawan.

"Kau beruntung sekali, bisu!"

Itulah kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan salah satu dari mereka sebelum lari terbirit-birit menjauh dari aura gelap yang dipancarkan seorang Min Yoongi.

 **~oOo~**

Yoongi berjalan pelan dan meraih buku bergambar yang tergeletak tidak jauh dari jangkauannya. Kasihan sekali nasib buku ini, karena sengaja dilempar dengan kasar buku itu sudah tidak berbentuk lagi, sampulnya hampir lepas, beberapa halamannya sobek dan lusuh. Meskipun begitu, Yoongi sempat berdecak kagum dengan apa yang ia lihat. Gambar-gambar yang tergores dengan apik meskipun hanya sketsa sederhana sebuah pensil, goresan indah dan arsiran tegas di beberapa bagian menjadikan objek biasa seperti bunga dan ayam nampak begitu artistik.

Pemuda itu nampaknya tetap bertahan pada posisinya, tangannya meremas pergelangan kaki kirinya dengan bahu yang bergetar halus, ia masih nampaknya masih menangis.

"Hey..."

Pemuda itu mendongak menatap Yoongi yang berjongkok di hadapannya.

"Kau...terluka, ya?"

Mata Yoongi melirik kaki kiri pemuda itu. Yoongi mendekat dan pemuda itu perlahan memundurkan tubuhnya waspada.

"Aku Min Yoongi, tidak perlu takut padaku. Kau lupa ya bahwa aku yang membantumu mengusir anak-anak nakal itu pergi dari sini, hm?"

Pemuda berambut kelam itu malah semakin menunduk dan menggigit bibir bawahnya keras, lalu bulir air mata itupun jatuh satu demi satu tanpa terelakkan.

Yoongi bingung harus berbuat apa, pemuda itu terus saja menangis dalam diam tak peduli Yoongi yang berusaha menenangkannya. Apa sesakit itu kah pergelangan kakinya? Atau dia benar-benar takut padanya? Anak ini membuatnya bingung awalnya, namun lama-kelamaan Yoongi mendudukkan dirinya ke posisi nyaman di depan pemuda itu sembari menunggunya selesai menangis.

"Sudah menangisnya?"

Ia gemas saat seorang di depannya menyeka air matanya sendiri dengan lengan baju yang ia pakai.

"Ini, pakai sapu tanganku saja, nanti bajumu kotor." Yoongi menyerahkan sapu tangannya dan diterima pemuda itu dengan takut-takut.

"Kenapa kau menagis lama sekali? Kakimu sedemikian sakit?" Pemuda itu menggeleng pelan.

"Lalu?"

Pemuda yang ia tahu bernama Jimin dari teriakan tadi itupun memandang sedih buku bergambar yang dipegang oleh Yoongi, seakan-akan buku bergambar itulah hidupnya. Hidupnya yang terenggut oleh kerjaan nakal anak-anak sebaya yang tidak menghormati kekurangannya.

"Jadi karena ini kau menangis? Maaf sepertinya bukumu rusak parah, kau bisa membeli dan menggambarnya lagi kan nanti?"

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Oh iya, kalau boleh aku tahu siapa namamu?" Yoongi mengulurkan tangan berniat untuk memperkenalkan diri, tetapi pemuda itu tetap terdiam dalam posisinya.

Sedetik kemudian, pemuda itu mendongak lagi dan menatap Yoongi tepat pada bola matanya. Pada saat itu juga, Yoongi merasa semesta mengecil menjadi sosok yang ada di depannya ini, mata indahnya yang tergenang air mata terasa seperti _black hole,_ hitam, memusat dan menjebak. Untuk sesaat Yoongi lupa cara bernapas saat ia menatap binar mata paling tulus yang belum pernah ia lihat seumur hidupnya.

Yoongi tersadar saat pemuda itu tetap tak bersuara dan malah menggerakkan tangan membentuk pola yang Yoongi tidak mengerti.

"Maaf...apa–apakah kau...maksudku...kau...benar-benar tidak bisa bicara?" Yoongi menanyakan itu dengan sangat pelan dan berhati-hati bermaksud untuk tidak menyinggung perasaan pemuda itu.

Ia menunduk lagi dan hati Yoongi mencelos karenanya.

Pemuda di depannya meraih buku bergambar yang Yoongi pegang, lalu menarik sebuah pensil yang ia simpan dalam kantong baju yang ia kenakan dan menulis sesuatu pada satu halaman kosong.

 _Namaku Park Jimin, aku tuna wicara dan terima kasih karena sudah menolongku._

Akhirnya Yoongi mengerti mengapa anak-anak nakal tadi mengatainya bisu.

Dan namanya Park Jimin, ya, _Park Jimin._

Jimin mendongak menghadap langit dan matahari yang mulai terbenam dengan kalut, ia harus pulang karena ibunya pasti akan cemas dan mencarinya kemana-mana.

Jimin membalik halaman lain dan mulai menulis lagi, dan Yoongi memperhatikan semuanya dengan seksama. _Semuanya,_ wajahnya, jemari gemuknya, pipi gembulnya, rambut hitamnya, bibir tebal berisinya, dan Yoongi sangat menyukai caranya menulis, sangat bersemangat.

 _Maaf tapi aku harus pulang, sekali lagi terima kasih._

Jimin menyodorkan buku itu kepada Yoongi dan ia pun mengangguk mengerti.

Jimin bersiap untuk berdiri namun baru sedetik mencoba ia merasa pusing karena kaki kirinya begitu sakit saat berpijak, sepertinya benar-benar terkilir karena di jegal tadi.

"Jimin, kau tidak apa-apa?"

Jimin hanya mengangguk, namun saat ia berusaha berjalan nyeri itu datang semakin hebat dan akhirnya meraih lengan Yoongi sebagai tumpuan. Mungkin Jimin akan menertawakan dirinya sendiri nanti jika ia tahu dari sekarang bahwa takdir berbicara lelaki di depannya ini akan benar-benar menjadi _tumpuan hidupnya_ kelak.

"Kuantar saja ya, Jimin?"

Awalnya memang tidak mau tapi mau bagaimana lagi, Jimin memang butuh bantuan seseorang untuk menuntunnya berjalan, tapi tunggu, kenapa Yoongi malah berbalik badan dan berjongkok di depannya?

"Ayo, naiklah ke punggungku, Jimin."

Jimin berusaha memekik supaya Yoongi menoleh dan melihat isyarat tangannya yang berkata tidak padanya, ia sudah cukup menyusahkan lelaki yang baru saja dikenalnya itu.

"Sudah tak apa naik saja, bisa-bisa baru bulan depan kau mencapai rumah jika berjalan tertatih seperti itu."

Jimin cemberut mendengar pernyataan Yoongi, namun kalau dipikir ada benarnya juga. Akhirnya dengan perlahan ia membawa kedua lengannya untuk melingkari leher Yoongi dan menjatuhkan tubuh bagian depannya bersentuhan dengan punggung lelaki itu. Terdengar rintihan saat Yoongi mencoba mengangkat tubuhnya beserta tubuh Jimin di gendongannya.

"Aw, kau ini berat juga ternyata."

Jimin cemberut, lagi.

 **~oOo~**

* * *

Dalam perjalanan pulang hanya ada keheningan.

Jimin hanya menunjuk kemana arah rumahnya, jika Yoongi bertanya ia hanya menjawab ya dan tidak dengan anggukan dan gelengan kepala saja. Pun berkali-kali saat Yoongi membenarkan posisi gendongannya yang tidak nyaman, Jimin hanya menggigit bibirnya meminta maaf, itupun tanpa sepengetahuan Yoongi.

Tapi kali ini Jimin benar-benar tidak tahan saat ia mendengar Yoongi berdehem begitu keras seusai membenarkan posisi mereka lagi.

Jimin melepaskan tautan tangannya di leher Yoongi dan mengangkatnya tepat di depan muka lelaki itu, lalu ia menunjuk ke arah Yoongi setelah itu sebelah jari telunjuk dan ibu jarinya bersatu membentuk lingkaran mengisyaratkan sesuatu.

Yoongi tersenyum.

"Apa kau sedang bertanya padaku apakah aku baik-baik saja?"

Jimin tersenyum lebar saat Yoongi mengetahui maksudnya lalu mengangguk dengan semangat di pundaknya.

"Sudah kubilang kau agak sedikit lebih berat dari kelihatannya, dan ugh...rumahmu masih jauh ya?"

Jimin mengeluarkan suara bercicit pelan dan tangannya mengibas-ngibas di depan muka Yoongi, ia mengisyaratkan bahwa rumahnya semakin dekat.

"Baiklah."

Saat melewati beberapa rumah, Yoongi sadar benar bahwa Jimin makin mengeratkan pelukan dan membenamkan kepalanya pada pundak Yoongi, seperti ketakutan dan menghindari sesuatu.

"Jim, saat kita melewati rumah ber-cat kuning dan rumah yang memiliki banyak tanaman bunga tadi kau seperti ketakutan sekali, apa terjadi sesuatu?"

Jimin menggeleng di lehernya.

"Lalu?"

Jimin menunjuk-nunjuk buku bergambar yang ia titipkan di saku kemeja Yoongi, setelah berpikir agak lama akhirnya Yoongi mengetahui apa maksudnya.

"Ah...rumah itu tempat tinggal anak-anak nakal yang tadi itu ya?"

Jimin mengangguk lagi.

"Tidak perlu khawatir, kau kan sedang bersamaku, akan kuhajar mereka kalau berani mengganggu mu lagi."

Jimin mengangguk untuk kesekian kali, dan kali ini ia juga semakin mempererat pelukannya di leher Yoongi.

 _Yoongi hanya membatin, anak ini tidak tahu apa kalau dadaku berdebar semakin kencang jika dia begini? Sial._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **TBC or End?**

Wah makasih banyak ya yg udah fav/follow/review xDD

Saya emang sengaja bikin tiap chapter itu pendek2, karena pada dasarnya pe-bendaharaan kata saya sedikit dan saya gak bisa mendiksi(?)

Tapi saya usahakan untuk menceritakan kisah ini secara detail tiap chapternya, dan buat yg nunggu flashback dari _Taetae_ harap agak sabar ya...

Akhir taun cuy, urusan kantor bikin pusying pala banci *eh

Sekali lagi makasih, mau lanjut atau sampe ini aja? Hahahaha ~~ *sok oke*

Review, please?


	3. LOST

Suatu waktu di hari musim panas yang terik, Yoongi memaksa Jimin untuk bangun satu jam lebih pagi dari biasanya, pemuda itu memasukkan beberapa macam makanan ringan yang dibelinya dari minimarket tempat ibu Jimin bekerja dan dua buah bento berukuran sedang berisikan dua gulung bibimbhap juga nasi kepal ke dalam ransel hitam mahal yang ikut ia bawa serta hari itu.

Yoongi, yang merasa kesal karena lagi-lagi ia harus merutuki betapa lemah dirinya jika berhadapan dengan Jimin dalam situasi apapun. Yang lebih muda datang dengan langkah terseok malas dan wajah yang masih dalam mode mengantuk, di pundaknya terlampir sebuah handuk biru langit kusam setengah basah menghalau rambut basahnya yang menetes-netes mengotori t-shirt bergambar _Mickey Mouse_ yang menggemaskan.

 _Sial, bahkan wajah mengantuk seperti itupun ia tetap bercahaya dan beraura bak matahari musim panas!_

 _"Hyung, mau kemana?"_ Yoongi tergagap dan bingung, ia masih dalam tahap pembelajaran awal.

Jimin sangat mengerti dengan raut bingung yang ditunjukkan pemuda yang lebih tua, ia tersenyum tipis seraya menunjuk tas hitam yang tergeletak di samping Yoongi. Ia kembali melakukan gerakan isyarat yang sama namun dengan kecepatan rendah, membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar berusaha mengeluarkan sedikit suara; meskipun di mata orang lain tindakan itu akan terlihat sangat konyol; seorang bisu yang mengeluarkan suara saja tidak mampu namun pemuda ini terbata memaksa berbicara sampai matanya berair.

 _"Ki…ta…m–mau…k–ke…ma…na!"_

"Misari!" Yoongi sontak berdiri dan menahan kedua tangan Jimin yang sepertinya hendak mengatakan sesuatu lagi.

"Kita akan ke Gyeonggi-do." Kedua tangannya menggapai kedua pipi Jimin dan menangkupnya dengan gemas, dan pemuda itu terkekeh melihat reaksi Jimin yang nampak was-was melirik ke kanan dan kiri, ah pasti ia malu jika hal ini dilihat oleh ibunya.

"Ibu sudah pergi bekerja, Chim, hey, dengarkan aku…"

Jimin memandangi wajah Yoongi dengan seksama.

"Aku rindu kakekku, dan aku ingin membawamu menemuinya. Kita akan pergi ke Misari dan melihat sungai besar dimana di sana akan banyak orang yang berlatih bermain kayak, sungai besar yang bagus dan dikelilingi ilalang tinggi, kau suka?"

Dan inilah moment yang sangat disukai Yoongi, dimana ia akan melihat binar bahagia Jimin yang akan membuat hatinya seperti meledak-ledak. Pemuda di hadapannya mengangguk dengan semangat seperti anak kecil.

Fakta tentang masa lalu dan trauma mendalam yang pernah di alami oleh Jimin benar-benar membuat Yoongi sangat terpukul, jika Jimin adalah dirinya mungkin akan segera mengakhiri hidup saat itu juga, daripada harus menanggung beban kelam seperti itu.

Jimin secara ajaib telah merubah hidup Yoongi menjadi lebih berarti, untuk itu ia berjanji akan terus menjejalkan kebahagiaan hingga kesedihan akibat kehilangan itu perlahan terkikis habis.

Karena apapun, Yoongi sangat mencintai Jimin, itu saja.

* * *

 **Sparkling Eyes**

 **.**

 **LOST**

* * *

Ia panik, setengah mati.

Ia sangat menyesal kenapa tak mengindahkan perkataan Yoongi untuk tidak bermain terlalu jauh.

Seumur hidup Jimin tidak pernah berada jauh dari rumah, sendirian. Biasanya ada ibunya atau sesekali Jungkook yang akan menemani dan menggenggam erat tangan Jimin jika mereka bepergian.

Ia hampir menangis, pandangannya buram karena genggaman tangannya kosong hanya berisikan udara, tidak ada tangan Ibu, tidak ada tangan Jungkook, dan bahkan

tidak ada Yoongi.

Jimin terpisah dari Yoongi saat mereka tengah menunggu pesanan di sebuah kedai es krim yang jaraknya beberapa ratus meter jauhnya dari stasiun. Jimin yang memang awam dengan daerah ini bertepuk tangan dengan semangat saat matanya menangkap iring-iringan penduduk setempat yang sepertinya tengah melakukan latihan untuk sebuah parade dan festival tahunan, masing-masing dari mereka membawa sebuah alat musik tradisional, gendang dan terompet yang menghasilkan suara berisik namun sangat menyenangkan.

Di belakang mereka anak-anak tengah bergerombol dengan riuhnya, masing-masing tangan memegang satu balon besar yang membumbung tinggi seperti akan mencapai langit, sekali lagi Jimin terkesima dan hendak melangkahkan kaki keluar kedai sebelum tangan Yoongi mencegah sebelah lengannya.

"Hey, mau kemana?"

Ia hanya menunjuk gerombolan itu dengan mata penuh harap.

"Baik, kita akan menyusul ke sana tapi tunggu es krimnya selesai, ok?"

Jimin mencebik pelan dan terlihat seperti akan merajuk.

"Tidak, Chim. Kau akan pergi denganku, tunggu sebentar lagi, mengerti?"

Kata-kata itu terus terngiang di kepalanya dan perasaan menyesal karena tidak mendengarkan perintah Yoongi semakin membuat kedua matanya memanas. Jimin terseret menjauh mengikuti rombongan parade dan membaur bersama penonton yang lain, sesaat ia sadar akan posisinya dan mencoba menerobos kerumunan berbalik arah dan menuju kedai es krim yang sempat mereka singgahi. Nihil, Yoongi telah pergi beberapa saat lalu dan setelah bersusah payah menjelaskan dengan gestur tubuh juga tulisan tangan, penjaga kedai itu juga mengatakan bahwa pemuda itu bahkan tidak mengambil pesanan es krim mereka karena pergi dengan terburu-buru.

Ia keluar dari tempat itu dengan hampa, dan sekarang ia berlarian kesana kemari seperti orang linglung.

Beberapa kali ia mencoba menghentikan orang-orang yang berlalu lalang di sekitarnya bermaksud untuk bertanya namun semua itu hanya akan berakhir sia-sia karena mereka semua sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan apa yang Jimin maksud.

Hati Jimin mencelos, dan ia berkali-kali ia memukuli kepalanya sendiri dengan kepalan merutuki kebodohannya dan mencibir nasib buruknya yang bisu. Jika saja ia mendengarkan perkataan Yoongi dan bersabar untuk menunggu maka semuanya tidak akan berakhir seperti ini, mungkin mereka akan berjalan bergandengan tangan, menikmati es krim yang dingin ditengah udara musim panas yang terik, juga menikmati pemandangan sungai indah seperti yang sudah Yoongi janjikan untuknya.

Namun disinilah sekarang ia berdiri, bodoh, bisu dan sendirian. Tempatnya berpijak sangatlah asing, pun dengan orang-orang yang berjalan di sekitarnya. Ia rindu jalanan kumuh rumahnya, bahkan ia juga rindu makian Hoseok dan teman-temannya, apapun, Jimin benci tempat asing.

Ia mulai terisak dan air matanya lolos begitu saja. Ia bingung harus seperti apa karena ia tidak memegang ponsel, sepeser uangpun tak ia kantongi dan satu-satunya yang ia punya hanya kartu tanda pengenal buatan Ibunya yang bertuliskan nama lengkap dan alamat di Seoul.

Lama berpikir ia pun memutuskan untuk kembali ke stasiun, ia berjalan pelan dan sesekali mengusap pelan air mata yang perlahan jatuh membasahi kedua pipinya yang tembam.

Ia rindu Yoongi-Hyung nya.

Belum lama ia berjalan pagar stasiun sudah mulai terlihat, dan di sana terdapat sebuah bilik telepon umum, maka ia memutuskan untuk menunggu di sana, mendudukkan diri di bawah pohon rindang bersembunyi dari panas dibalik dedaunan yang rimbun. Ia tak tahu dimana letak kantor polisi terdekat dan ia tak mau menunggu di dalam, karena Yoongi akan semakin sulit menemukannya.

Orang-orang hanya melihat sekilas dan beberapa melemparkan pandangan penuh rasa simpati melihat seorang pemuda tengah terduduk menangis sendirian di depan gerbang stasiun, namun hanya sebatas itu karena mungkin beberapa dari mereka terlalu malas untuk melibatkan diri dengan kepolisian dan harus melaporkan ini itu bila mereka membantu pemuda itu.

Meringkuk dan menangis, menunggu untuk ditemukan.

Kau sangat menyedihkan, Park Jimin.

* * *

Ia terus berputar-putar.

Berkali-kali menyisir jalan yang sama, jalanan Gyeonggi-do yang memang tak sepadat Seoul. Rombongan festival telah lama berlalu dan ia tak mendapati Jimin menyusup di antara kerumunan. Surai hitam berkilaunya tak tertangkap kedua matanya yang menatap waspada ke setiap ujung jalan.

"Maaf, apakah anda melihat seorang pemuda yang mempunyai tinggi hampir sama denganku, berambut hitam dan tidak bisa berbicara?"

Yoongi merapalkan kalimat itu seperti mantra sampai bibirnya serasa berbuih kepada setiap orang yang ia temui dan dengan terpaksa ia cegat secara random, meski semua itu hanya mengahasilkan jawaban berupa gelengan dan sikap acuh tak acuh.

Harus bagaimana?

Ia stuck, pikirannya buntu, kekhawatiran yang menjalar ke setiap pembuluh darah rasanya seperti ikut menyumbat nalar dan akal sehatnya yang biasanya cemerlang. Berkali-kali pula hanya mengacak kesal rambut brunette yang warnanya mulai memudar dan mulai kembali menghitam.

 _Jimin…Jimin-ku…kau di mana?_

Yoongi tahu benar bahwa Jimin tidak suka tempat asing, trauma masa lalu membuatnya sedikit paranoid dengan orang-orang asing dan juga keramaian.

Jimin memiliki jiwa yang labil, dan hal itu semakin diperburuk karena pemuda itu mudah sekali panik.

Berbagai pemikiran buruk serta merta menghinggapi kepalanya yang tengah naik darah, ia memikirkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan buruk andai saja Jimin benar-benar hilang dan tak ditemukan. Bagaimana nanti ia akan menjelaskannya pada Ibu? Lalu Jungkook? Bocah itu tidak akan segan-segan membunuhnya dengan tangan kosong dan menyiksanya perlahan karena telah lalai menjaga sahabat kesayangannya. Lalu bagaimana dengan ia sendiri? Jelas sekali bahwa Jimin adalah point penting dalam hidupnya sekarang, bagaimana ia bisa menjalani hidup jika sumber kehidupannya hilang?

Penyesalan entah kenapa datang begitu menusuk relung hatinya, ia ingin berteriak kencang menyerukan kegundahannya, bahkan jika suaranya sampai menghilangpun sepertinya tak peduli. Seandainya saja tadi ia menggenggam tangan Jimin lebih erat dan benar-benar mencegahnya pergi mengejar rombongan parade itu semuanya tidak akan menjadi serunyam ini.

Yoongi mendudukkan diri di atas trotoar dan mencoba menenangkan diri.

"Berpikirlah Min Yoongi, berpikir!"

Ia memukul kepalanya berkali-kali, merutuki kebodohannya yang membuatnya lalai, sejenak ia berpikir bahwa mungkin satu-satunya jalan memang melapor pada pihak berwajib terdekat. Sampai ia sendiri tersentak akan sebuah ide yang terlintas dengan kilat dalam kepalanya.

"Aish! Kenapa tidak terpikirkan! Dasar bodoh!" Yoongi mengumpati pikirannya sendiri yang berjalan melambat.

Jimin memang labil tapi ia tidak bodoh.

* * *

Yoongi berjalan tergesa kembali menuju stasiun, tak memperdulikan beberapa pundak yang tak sengaja ia tabrak karena memang hari sudah mulai menjelang sore.

Ia tak bisa menunggu lebih lama, ia takkan membiarkan Jimin menunggu lebih lama.

Stasiun mulai mendekat dan ia hanya perlu melewati satu kali penyebrangan lagi untuk bisa sampai ke sana.

Saat kakinya mulai menginjak trotoar samar ia melihat seseorang yang duduk meringkuk bersandar pada salah satu bilik telepon umum. Langkahnya melambat, beban berat dan kekhawatirannya meluap entah kemana, digantikan dengan perasaan lega dan rasa syukur tiada tara.

Yoongi menghembuskan napas dengan bahagia sampai rasanya ingin menangis.

Kakinya menyeret pelan dan tenang, sebisa mungkin tidak menimbulkan suara tapak yang terkesan terburu-buru dan membuatnya takut.

Bahkan saat jarak mereka hanya terpaut satu meter sosok itu tetap pada posisinya tanpa bergeser se-inchi pun.

Yoongi semakin mendekat kemudian berjongkok di sampingnya, merunduk dan membuka lebar kedua lengannya pelan-pelan.

Sosok itu berjingkat pada awalnya, namun aroma parfume yang begitu familiar itu kembali membuatnya tenang dan semakin melesakkan diri ke dalam dekap hangat orang yang dicintainya.

"Chim…kau kemana saja, anak nakal?"

Jimin tak menjawab apapun, ia hanya menangis keras sejadinya di atas dada Yoongi yang bahkan tak peduli hoodie

mahalnya akan basah dan terkotori oleh air mata dan ingus Jimin.

"Kau tahu? Aku sangat khawatir sampai rasanya ingin menabrakkan diri setiap aku melihat bus lewat di depanku."

Jimin menggenggam erat kemejanya dan masih menangis keras.

"Aku minta maaf." Yoongi mengecup puncak kepala Jimin berkali-kali. "Aku minta maaf, Chim. Lain waktu aku akan menggenggam tanganmu lebih erat, begitukan?"

Yang ada di dalam pelukan mengangguk kecil dan balas memeluk Yoongi untuk beberapa saat sebelum Yoongi melepas pelukannya dan meraih wajah Jimin yang penuh dengan peluh dan air mata.

Yoongi mengecup kedua mata Jimin yang terasa asin, turun ke hidungnya yang mungil dan berlabuh pada bibir tebal berisinya yang terisak, memyentuhnya agak lama dengan bibirnya sendiri bermaksud untuk menghisap habis ketakutan yang tercetak jelas pada binarnya yang biasanya berkilau indah.

"Sudah tenang?" Yoongi hampir terkekeh saat melihat rona merah muda yang tercetak tipis di kedua belah pipi kekasihnya, Jimin mengangguk pelan saat Yoongi perlahan menghapus sisa air mata dengan jemarinya.

"Kajja! Kita harus melanjutkan perjalanan lagi!"

Sebuah pelajaran berharga, dan Yoongi tak akan mengulangi kebodohan untuk yang kedua kali.

Ia akan terus menggenggam erat jemari Jimin, ia takkan sanggup kehilangan dunianya, takkan sanggup lagi.

* * *

TBC or END?


End file.
